Everyone hates Umbridge
by Nixor123
Summary: Dumbledore left, amd Umbridge is now in charge. But how will the other teachers take that?


**AN: I do not own any of the characters**

 **AN: OOC on Filch's part**

 **AN: slight AU**

 **Round 3 of QLFC**

 **The main prompt is write about a truth that is hatred or about someone being dared to confess their hatred**

 **Optional prompts are:**

 **(Dialogue) "You don't have a choice. It's do or die."**

 **(Word) regret**

 **So**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Severus was tired. He spent an entire day teaching first years, which was no easy task, and now, instead of resting in his chambers, he was walking towards the Headmaster's Office. Why, he didn't know, but it couldn't be anything good. He has, as pretty much all professors, heard about Dumbledore's 'fiery' escape. It made him furious. He wished he could have been there to see the looks on Fudge's and Umbridge's faces. Well, who knew, maybe he still would if she was going to be at the meeting.

He arrived at the entrance and noticed that the stairs were already set, and the gargoyles did not ask him for a password. He quickly climbed up and noticed that nearly all other professors were already there. McGonagall was talking with Sprout and Flitwick near the bookshelves. Trelawney wasn't there, unsurprisingly. Professor Binns was floating near the ceiling, seemingly sleeping. He noticed that Hagrid was also there, leaning against a wall and, to his complete surprise, he saw Filch standing near the stand which Fawkes used to perch on.

As he entered, McGonagall turned to him. "Ah, there you are Severus. Do you have any idea why we were summoned?"

"Sadly, I do not, Minerva. Nobody else knows?"

"It seems so," she replied with a frown. "Not even a day passed since Dumbledore left, and w—"

"I'm glad to see that you're all here!" said a voice that Severus was not looking forward to hearing at all. He turned and saw Dolores Umbridge, clad in her pink outfit, enter the Office. Her toad-like face sported a big grin as she made her way to Dumbledore's desk. "Now that you're all here, I have some exciting news for all of you."

"You're going back to the swamp?" Flitwick muttered quietly.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle at the comment.

Umbridge, however, gave no indication whether she hear the remark, and simply continued.

"Since Albus Dumbledore showed unwillingness in running Hogwarts properly and left the school, I am pleased to announce that I will be taking his place as the Headmistress of Hogwarts!" She stopped and looked around, as if expecting an applause. The room, however, stayed silent. Unshaken by that, she continued. "Now, as you all know, this school has seen several incidents in the past—"

"You being one of them," McGonagall whispered loud enough for all to hear.

This time Umbridge shot a look across the room, as if warning all of them to stop with that immediately.

"So the Ministry," she continued while glaring at all of them, "thought it would be best to put someone with proper qualifications as the Headmaster. Now, abou—"

"Excuse me," Severus said, rising a hand.

Umbridge looked at him, narrowing her beady eyes. "Yes, Professor Snape?"

"Couldn't this have waited until morning? I am sure you could have announced it in front of all during breakfast."

"True, but that is not the only reason that I called you here," she replied with a slight smirk.

"You see, the Ministry would appreciate any information you have that concerns either Dumbledore's whereabouts or the so-called Order of the Phoenix."

"And why would we offer any cooperation to the Ministry?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Because, Professor, you have no choice. If you do not give all information you posses, you will be trialed as co-conspirator. It's, as today's youth would put it, do or die."

Severus scowled. He did not like the tone in which she pronounced 'die'. He suspected she might meant it far more literally than figuratively.

McGonagall was the first to react. "Are you threatening us, Dolores?" she asked, her eyebrows so furrowed they almost touched.

Umbridge looked at her with a slight smile. "I would prefer if you addressed me as Headmistress from now on, Minerva," she responded not answering the question.

Severus looked around the room. The tension in the room could almost be seen. Practically everyone glared at Umbridge including, Severus noticed with genuine surprise, Filch, who had so far showed nothing but support for her actions.

McGonagall was staring at her with such ferocity, that if stares could kill, would have vaporized Umbridge then and there.

"Well, _Headmistress_ , I would like to make a confession then."

Severus looked at her. She wasn't going to rat on them, he was certain of that, so where was she going with this?

Umbridge frowned, clearly figuring that out herself. "And what would that be?"

"I confess my deepest regret. I regret with all my heart not blasting your butt out of this castle as soon as you set your fat foot in it."

The room fell silent. Severus had not been expecting that and, judging by their expressions, neither had anyone else.

Umbridge looked at her, eyes wide. Her mouth, which had opened slightly in surprise, was now forming a sinister smirk. "Well, if that's all you have to say, I'll just have to look elsewhere." With that she turned her gaze towards Severus. "Professor Snape, you have often expressed your disagreements with Dumbledore. Well, here's your chance to get back at him. You just have to tell me if you know anything."

Severus felt everyone's gaze on him. He knew they did not trust him, and yes, he often argued with Dumbledore, but he would rather die than betray him. He knew that what he was about to do was a bad idea, but he really didn't care.

"I do know something, in fact. I know that I would rather spend my day glorifying that accursed Potter-spawn than tell you anything, _Headmistress_."

Umbridge was turning a nauseating shade of red. "Mr. Filch," she said, a sickening smile stretching her lips, "please help these two with their luggage as they have just been fired and asked to leave."

Filch remained silent. Severus looked at him, rising an eyebrow at the conflicting emotions flashing across Filch's face.

"Mr. Filch?" Umbridge called.

"No."

All eyes were on Filch now. Umbridge looked the most surprised of them all.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Filch looked at her."I, too, have a confession to make." He stopped for a moment, and then continued. "I hate you."

Umbridge was staring at him, not saying anything.

"Dumbledore may have been a bad Headmaster, but he was nothing like you. You hate all who you deem beneath you, including Squibs, and I hate you for it. I hate the way you behave as if you own everything and everyone around you, and frankly, I would love nothing more than your demise."

The room fell into absolute silence. Severus could hear Umbridge's heavy and labored breathing. He could see her meaty little fingers curl into fists. He did not expect this at all. Filch, of all people, defied her. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"Well then, Mr. Filch, if that's the case then you can join your friends as you all leave the castle."

"If you're firing them, you're going to have to fire me, too."

Severus looked towards Flitwick. Was he crazy? Did he not know she would fire him as well?

"Me, too," said professor Sprout.

"In that case I'll be leavin', too," Hagrid said.

"As well as I," could be heard from professor Sinistra.

Umbridge's eyes darted from person to person. She snarled, her face contorting into an ugly grimace. "You really think that I won't do it?"

"And tell me, Dolores, how long will it take you to find the replacements for all of us? Oh, and you should remember that we taught many of these children's' parents. So unless you want countless complaints to start piling up, you would do best to leave us at peace."

Umbridge stared at McGonagall, not saying anything. She was in visible shock, or maybe she was so enraged that she couldn't speak.

"Out. Out, all of you!"

Everyone started leaving the room. Just as Severus was about to exit he heard McGonagall say: "Oh, and you might want to take a bath. Don't toads die if they are left dry for too long?"

Severus quickly darted down the stairs as he heard Umbridge shouting curses, some of them literal curses, at a viciously smirking McGonagall. As he walked towards his chambers, a thought crossed his mind. A thought he would never admit of having to anyone. He missed Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Well, that's it**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
